Fated Crash
by thebladedexorcist
Summary: AU: Dean is involved in a serious car crash, sending him into a week-long coma. Halfway through that week, he gains a roommate in the hospital named Castiel Novak, who was involved in a car crash, as well. Waking up, Dean is met with the unfamiliar face of Castiel, and almost instantly begins to befriend the man. Rated M for future chapters.


**Summary: **AU: Dean Winchester is involved in a car crash, sending him into a short coma. Waking up, the first thing he sees is the white ceiling of his rather plain hospital room, and the first thing he hears, is the gravelly tone of his roommate, Castiel Novak.

**Pairing: **Dean x Castiel | Destiel

**A/N: **There will be smut in future chapters, but not yet! Also, this was based off a post on Tumblr. Hope whoever reads this enjoys it!

**Chapter 1** - And Then There Were Male Prostitutes

Spending quite some time in the never-ending darkness changes people. Take one Dean Winchester, for example. For him, it felt like years that he had been stuck staring into nothing but a pitch black pit, feeling as if he'd never awake from his nightmare. In reality, however, it'd been but a week, his baby brother, Sam, coming to visit him often, only to find out that he still hadn't awoken. Occasionally, Dean would hear a faint voice, calling out to him, and asking him to wake up. After a bit, Dean realized this was his brother.

"Sam!" he howled into the darkness. "Sammy!"

- But to no avail.

After what felt like forever to Dean, a small peak of light broke through the dark fortress he'd sat in for some time. Glancing up, Dean took it in for a few moments, his eyes widening. Quickly he ran towards said light, hoping it would take him home, and this was just some long, bad dream.

"Sammy?" he muttered, his eyes fluttering open, only to be met with a searing white ceiling.

He wasn't at home.

Finally adjusting to his surroundings after a bit, he heard a gravelly voice.

"Gabriel, please," the voice pleaded. "Stop sending male prostitutes here. I am in no way ready for sex!" A pause. "I was hit by a car, Gabriel." Another pause. "Yes!" Another pause. "I don't care. It's not exactly sanitary for them to be here, anyways." - "I'm not worried about myself, you assbutt! It's a hospital full of the sickly and hurt- Fine, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, then." With a sigh from the other, Dean heard the phone be set down. Following the placement of the phone, he then heard a shifting noise, as if he was getting up, and, out of habit, he pretended never to have woken up from his coma.

Castiel picked himself out of bed, even if the doctors had told him not to move very much at all. Only a few minutes before he hung up on his brother, he had heard a bit of shuffling, and a muttered word he didn't catch, signaling that his roommate had awaken finally. Dragging himself on over to the other, he placed a sad sort of smile on his feature, reaching out and tapping his shoulder.

"I know you're awake."

Peering at Castiel through one eye, Dean laid still for a few more moments, finally giving in and sitting up after a bit. Watching as the blondish-brunette rubbed the back of his head, and sighed, he merely smiled, enjoying the company. Both of them had arrived at the hospital around the same time, actually, and Castiel had longed for the other to awaken, and keep him company in this dull place as he recovered from possibly fatal injuries.

"Uh, hey," Dean said after a bit, looking up at Castiel with a brow raised, as if questioning why he was still standing. Noticing the notion, Castiel soon sat himself down on the bed, humming happily.

"Hello."

"So..."

"So?"

Sighing rather loudly, Dean's green eyes met Castiel's own piercing blue ones for the first time.

"You just gonna sit there, or are you gonna tell me your name?" he asked after a bit.

"Castiel," the blue eyed beauty replied softly. "Castiel Novak."

"You got yourself a weird name there, Castiel," he pointed out, gesturing to the other. "'m Dean Winchester."

"It's a pleasure, Dean."

"So, Cas-"

"Cas?"

"Sorry, _Castiel_," he said, adding emphasis to Castiel like it mattered with a roll of his eyes. He was starting to think he got the most uninteresting roommate in the entire hospital, besides the fact that his name was a bit weird. "How'd you end up in here?"

"Oh, I was hit by a car," he said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. "I was trudging back home from work, and all of a sudden, a black car runs into me. It hurt, yes, but I'm much better now. Also, I don't mind being called Cas, Dean. It's much better than other nicknames I've been given," he mused happily, smiling slightly wider at the freckled face. "How did you end up here?"

"Pretty much same as you. I was in a car accident, even though I can't really remember what shit went down innit. I've been kinda out of it, after all, yeah?" he joked, shrugging it off and grinning at the blue eyed man's face. Maybe he had been a bit quick to judge the man, after all.

Hearing the familiar sound of hurried footsteps, Castiel glanced to the door for a few moments, then back to Dean. With a sigh, and a sad smile, he rose from the bed, already having enjoyed his few moments with the Winchester. "- Well, the doctors will be joining us soon to check up on you, Dean, so, I better leave you to that." Raising a hand to motion over to his own bed where he had stayed day and night, he took a step towards it. "I'll just be over there." And with that, the dark haired male stepped behind a sort of curtain and laid back down on his own bed, feeling awfully sleepy all of a sudden.

Watching as Castiel moved back towards his own bed, Dean then shifted back into his original position, staring at the ceiling, and awaiting the doctors. He wondered exactly how long he had been stuck in the very uncomfortable bed being monitored. It had felt like years to him, but he had always been a bit more impatient than most. It couldn't have been very long, though, right?

And before the blonde could even react properly, the doors were thrown open and doctors were huddled around him, checking his vitals or something. Dean couldn't even bring himself to care much as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes and listening to the mindless chatter of the few doctors around him. He could already tell that they were going to be keeping him in the hospital for quite some time. Great.

**A/N: **Short first chapter! Sorry. It's just an introduction for it all, though, and I plan to drag this out as long as I can without making it too much. c:


End file.
